Bobby Singer's Secrets
by cristina reid
Summary: FIRST! Glee/Supernatural CROSSOVER! KLAINE SLASH! WINCHESTER BROTHERS! AU!Meaning I'm making everything up, DONT LIKE? DONT READ, DONT REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry to anyone waiting on my other stories, I've been going Glee and supernatural crazy, as you can see by this story :D

chapter1

This was it. The moment he lived for. Dean Winchester always loved the moment when he got to shoot supernatural creatures in the head and watch as demons fell dead, their spirits going back to hell, or to in this case,once they kill the nest of vampires, Purgatory.

"Why do you think Bobby got so angry when we told him we didn't want this case?" Dean whispered.

He and his brother Sam had been in this town for nearly two weeks and barely even grazed the bastards.

"When we're done let's go get some pie."

"Sh! Here that?"

Dean eyed his brother thoughtfully before he too heard the muffled whispering sounds. Dean followed Sam to the left, down a small corridor, then to a slightly open door.

Sam raised his gun and peeked through the corner, brows narrowing at the sight he was met with. The vampire they'd been chasing was leaning over a struggling body.

"It'll make the pain go away." The vampire hissed low.

Dean leaned over his brother's shoulder and his brows narrowed has he leaned his head closer eyeing the body. That's when he realized it was a young man, possibly in his teens. Dean lifted his gun,knowing it wouldn't do any good, but still, anything to help a boy looking so helpless.

"Get away from him!"

The vampire turned around quickly and smiled darkly before hissing loudly and running towards the window. while screaming, "You're too late!" Dean knew it was useless but he needed something to make him feel better, so he fired four shots until the vampire was out of sight.

"Dean?"

Dean looked back at Sam helping the teen sit up. Dean exhaled angrily as he noticed the blood dripping down the boy's mouth. Dean looked back towards Sam who was shaking his head.

Dean picked up his cell and dialed a number which was picked up after one ring. "Bobby? Yeah, it's me. We got here late, he fed the kid."

Bobby exhaled deeply on the other end. "Bring him here."

"What! Bobby, are you freaking nuts?! I just told you the kid fed, which means any second he'll go full-on blood-sucker."

The boy groaned in Sam's arms and looked towards Dean. "Is that Bobby Singer?"

Dean looked towards the teen and frowned and looked towards Sam who looked even more confused.. "How do you know Bobby?"

The teen just reached out his hand and gestured for the phone with a bloody hand. Dean handed it over suspiciously.

"Hello?"

Bobby sighed on the other end. "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Then, something was said that would never, ever leave Sam and Dean Winchesters heads.

"How's mom?"

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Dean watched as Bobby handed over a small pile of clothes he didn't even know the man had in his house, to Kurt. The teen walked into the bathroom and Bobby strolled his chair down the hall until he sat in front of Dean, who shook his head.

"Anything you forgot to mention?"

"Like what?" Bobby asked with that 'it's none of your business' attitude.

It was Sam who spoke his mind. "Bobby, this kid-"

"Kurt." The man corrected angrily.

"Bobby, he was changed! Into a freaking blood-sucker!" Dean basically yelled.

"Watch you tone, boy." Bobby glared.

Dean crossed his arms and stared back darkly. Bobby sighed and looked towards the bathroom, listening for the sound of the bathtubs running water. The man looked back at Dean and sighed as he rolled his chair into the living room. He turned the chair around in time to see Sam and Dean walk up to him.

"17 years ago I met this. . . woman." He exhaled. "She could do things."

"Ok, Bobby, spare me the details." Dean interrupted rudely, causing Bobby to glare.

"What? You think because I'm older than you, I can't-"

"Bobby!" Dean warned.

Sam pulled Dean back and walked in front of Bobby. "Bobby, we just want to know who he is."

The man sighed deeply. "Long story, short, then. I didn't know she was possessed."

Dean's brows narrowed and the corner of his lips curled in confusion. "You did a demon?"

"Dean!"

He looked towards his brother's angry call, and Dean shook his head innocently.

Bobby sighed again and rolled his chair down the hall and into the kitchen. "She understood what happened, and we both agreed that since the demons probably would be around us for some time, we would give the kid up for adoption. We kept in touch with him but. . ."

"But what?" Sam asked low.

Bobby looked towards the bathroom door where he heard the shower still on. "He knew she was his mother, he just doesn't know. . ."

Dean stared for a short moment before scratching the tip of his forehead. "The kid doesn't know you're his father?"

Bobby shrugged just as a voice breathed out.

"What?"

Bobby looked towards the hall where Kurt stood with a blank look on his face. Bobby looked back at Dean with a look of murder in his eyes. "You have a big mouth."

Review Please :)


End file.
